


You thought wrong

by FireStar278



Category: LEGO Nexo Knights
Genre: Gen, Take place between episode 9 and 10
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-19
Updated: 2018-03-19
Packaged: 2019-04-04 20:28:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14028117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FireStar278/pseuds/FireStar278
Summary: After capture all the Nexo knights, Jestro with his army of lava monsters goes to the capital of the kingdom to attack. But on the way, thoughts of guilt after all he did appear again. Oneshot.





	You thought wrong

**Author's Note:**

> I just decided to publish here one of my first jobs of this show. I just write this after I finished the first season so is kinda old XD  
> Also I'm sorry if there are some mistakes, the english is not my mother language and I'm still learning. If there is any mistake please tell me.

_"I used to think you were my friend..."_

_"You think we were friends? You thought wrong!"_

_********* _

In seconds, Clay ended up falling to the ground after the collision with the unexpected "wood shield" which Sparks had risen to protect his maniacal leader. Lying on the dry ground, the uncovered face of the Knight reflected his clearly state of unconsciousness before the collision; it was especially notorious to the jester once he got down from his evil vehicule to looked at him better.

-Hah! Nice one, Sparks! -Jestro congratulated him as he slowly approached his staff to the blue knight to making him turn up after pushing him carefully. After all, with Nexo powers or not, the idea of the knight waking up next to him with his sharp weapon in hand it wasn't a very comforting thought... At least for him...

Jestro stayed quiet, inspecting with his eyes the big red spot under the knight's right eye after the hit. Possibly a bruise that would leave him knocked out for a few minutes, but it was nothing serious, nothing that Clay couldn't handle.

Jestro smiled.

-It'll take a while to wake up ... -he murmured and then he crouch, closer to the unconscious knight where he remained quiet and almost hypnotized. He started to approach his hand slowly to the wound on his face, until the sudden conversation between his monsters brought him back to reality.

-What if we end up with him once and for all? Don't you think, boss? -Burnzie laughed with his one-eyed partner, cracking his knuckles while Cyclop only showed some of his fire in one of his giant hands of burning rock. A shiver runs down to the Jestro's back, who soon stand up to be face to face to his two giant monsters.

-No! - he exclaimed alarmed and without thinking, gaining a confused look from the monsters around him. Realizing his mistake, he searched in his mind for some excuse, but it was blank -. Uh, n-no ... W-What I meant was... Just...

-Just what, jester? -the book of monsters asked with a hard tone and a stern look. Jestro get a little nervous because of it.

-Because... is not worth it...

-Excuse me...?

-Oh! Come on! –the jester exclaimed, showing a little more security on his words -. We already captured the other knights Isn't it? We shouldn't worry about that, by the way, Attack him while he's unconscious!? That's not so evil! He doesn't even will know what happened!

-I suppose he is right... - the cyclops murmured, while the book only raised his "eyebrow" to the monster, not convinced by the words of his evil apprentice.

-You suppose? - Jestro murmured, feigning anger -. Of course I'm right! Once we finish with the kingdom the knights continue as a reward for our victory! Actually... Burnzie! Sparks! -he raised his voice while the two called monsters took a few steps toward him, who smiled evilly -. Bring that billboard and tie up that pathetic knight on it! In that way maybe he entertains us a little...

-Yes Boss! -Burnzie exclaimed. He came closer to the knight, raising him brusquely from the ground as he walked torwards Sparks, who already had prepared the billboard.

Jestro however, remained motionless and a bit worried watching the scene. He forgot completely about the book of monsters beside him, staring at him as he clenched his teeth with some anger.

_********* _

-We must march to the capital! -the jester ordered, once he had returned to his vehicle with the help of the long and strong arm of one of the big monsters. After the monster grabb the chains of his mobile fortress, the monsters obeyed walking steadily toward the path that would take them to their next destination. The castle and the rulers of the kingdom. It was amazing how far they had come thanks to him and his own evil plan, and once when the others had kneeling before him anyone would laught about him ever again.

Everything was going perfect...

Then... What was that pain on his chest?

He felt strange. He didn't know what was happening with him. Then he remembered the words. He use those words a few moments ago with the same guy who was once his best friend, actually, he could say it was the only one he had after the book of monsters... Perhaps... That was guilt? Because what he said to Clay or what he was about to do to the knights once his plan and mission had successfully completed...?

Yeah right! It was only the many emotions he was feeling now; He shouldn't feel bad about anything! They asked for it after all those years of abuse and humiliation he finally decided to act and settle accounts once and for all.

And undoubtedly Clay topped the list, it was obvious that their friendship was only a reflection of his pity. He never really care about what happened to him, it was just the damn pity which from the beginning always felt for him.

Inadvertently a few tears began to fall down his cheeks.

Why did he feel so bad for that? He was finally doing something for himself! To stop all the people who hurt him in the past, especially the knight who once had been a fake but close friendship...

Yes, just a lie...

Nothing more...

Otherwise, he would have done more, rather than letting all those people laugh at him... Isn't it...? Is just like the book of monsters said when they attacked Knighton for first time.

-Hey! Wake up, Joke-boy ! -with surprise, Jestro turned back to the book who has been calling him time ago, his angrily expression said everything -. We gonna attack the capital at the first hour in the morning and the least thing we need is you acting like a crybaby!

-That's not... -he answered quietly, turning around to dry a few tears and avoid the book's look -. It's just something in my eye, Okay? -he said as he walked to his throne, he didn't want to give explanations or anything to him...

-Whatever -the book growled, without believing his lie. He had to be careful, the jester was carried away and maybe that could cause him problems later. Still he knows how to fix it, a familiar smell in the air, not far from there it said that...

_**"The book of revenge..."** _

With an evil and twisted smirk on his face, the book just looked at his "marionette" for a few moments.

**_"Don't worry clown I'll take care of everything else..."_ **


End file.
